Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript
Intro * Shrek: *roars* Characters *Mr. Peabody And Sherman: AAAAAAAHHHH!! *Mufasa: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *Ratso: AAAAAAHH!!!! *Westley: WOOOAAOOUH!!!! '''Oof! *Linnux: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Roland: Woah oh OOOOOHHHH!!!!! *Munk: AAH! *Mambo: OAAOH!!! *Felicie and Victor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Kazar: *Arlo: *Valiant: WHOA WOW WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! *King Goobot and Ooblar: *Vitrutious: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Alpha Beta and Gamma: *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender: *The Lorax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Tom Cat & Jerry: *Fievel: *Arthur Claus and Bryony: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Rameses II: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Drix: *Osmosis Jones: *Wario: WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHH!!! *Waluigi: WOA WO WOA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Screwie: *Mayor Ned McDodd: *Edd: *ed scream* *Humphrey & Kate': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Zartog: TRAITOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!! *Evelyn Deavor: Ough! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Raegar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Wallace: AAAAOOOO AAAHAHAHAHAH!!! *Miss Fritter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Baldi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Yoda: *Metal Beard: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Melody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Pear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Miraculous Ladybug: *Bloom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *John: *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Reg: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *DJ Drake: *Nick Wilde: *Judy Hopps: *Coraline: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Flynn Rider and Maximus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Verne: Oh Boy! *RJ: WOOOW!!!! *Diesel 10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Astrid: *Scuttle: *Michael Jordan: *Tim Templeton: *Bernard and Miss Bianca: *Benny: *Flora: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Tecna: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Stella: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Musa: AAAAAAAAHAHHHH!!!!!!! *Giselle: *Squidward: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Zeebad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Twillight Sparkle: IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *The Storm King: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Fifi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Yosemite Sam: *Kitty Galore: *Axel & Loco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Syndrome: *Hook: *Blanky, Toaster & Lampy: *Postman Pat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Midnight Sparkle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Tai Lung: *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte: *Mary and Sarah Sanderson: *Zira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ozzie: *Donald Duck: *B.O.B: *Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach: *Mr. Potato Head: *Botticelli: *Snowball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Rudy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Guy: AAAAAAAHHHHAAHAAHAAAHHAAAHH!!!! *Niko and Julius: *Patrick Star: DAAAHHHAHAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Abigail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! *Golf Ball: WOAHOUAOUGLOAOH! *Mrs. Tweedy; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''(Fowler: Bombs Away!) '''MR TWEEDY!!!! *Queen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *The Bowler Hat Guy: *Tulip: AAAH!! *Percival C. McLeach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Dory & Hank: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *Tari: *Homer Simpson: *Tempest Shadow: *Knuckels: *King Malbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ernesto de La Cruz: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Huh '''NO! AAHHHH!!!!!!! *Jenner: *Cat R. Waul: *Pich Black: *Clayton: *Nigel: AHH AHH WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Po and Boss Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Reggie: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *Stefano: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Megamind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Aladar and Zini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Dr. Neo Cortex: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SMG4: *fishy boopkins scream* *Lou: *Dipper and Mabel: *James Hook (2014): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Garfield: WHOAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!!! *Grayson: *Mumble and Leopard Seal: (Mumble: MY LEG!) *James Bond: *Grunion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''(Agamemnon: INCOMING!) '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *Clumsy Smurf: *Jacquimo: *Dot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Roddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Barry B. Benson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Frieda: WHOPS!!'' ''Uhh.'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gaston: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' *Lenny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Tuck: *Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred: *Victor Van Dort: No! No! VICTORIA! *Drake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Jane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Patchy the Pirate: *Gidget: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lightning McQueen and Mater: *Helga: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Marlin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bernard Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!! *Akiko Glitter: *Drago: *Ofelia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Dr. Schadenfreude: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Sulley and Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *The Mirror: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''*crash* *Eggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *Gru: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Van Helsing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Olaf: *Steele: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Tinker Bell and Terence: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Rocky Rhodes and Ginger: *Moriarty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! '''Ow! *Sheriff Not-A-Robot: '''DANGNABIIIIIIIIIIIII-!!!!! *Captain Gutt: *Paul "Dibs" Plutzker: *Soren: *Chicken Litttle: *Billy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Jenny Bernett: *Wyborne: AAAAHHH!!! ''' *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino: *Hades: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Sid: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Diego: WHOOOOO!!! *Manny: WHOOAAOOOH OOOHH!!! *Farmer: AAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! *Percy: I won’t stay here il run away he puffed. *Boco: Stop your making me giddy! *Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand: *Horton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *'Ludo:' *Dragon Ludmilla: *Charles Muntz: AAAHHH!! *Barkis Bittern: *The Mane 6: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Bill Sykes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Max: *Von Talon: *Tybalt: Oh. That wall. *Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa: *Bratty Kid: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! *Dr. Nefarious: *Ebony Maw: *whilhelm scream* *Francis E. Francis: *Niju: AAH!!! AAH!!! AAH!!! *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape: *A. Thumper: *Luigi: *Stayput: *Obesey: *Ripslinger: NOOO!!! *Louis: *Kirk the Woodsman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! *Mario: MAMA WOW AOAOAOAOAOOOOOO!!!!!! *Yoshi: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *Animal Control 1: *Animal Control 2: *Racers: *random screaming* *Pluto and the Reindeer: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH'!!!!!' *Ruffshodd: *Norm and the Lemmings: *Mole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bodi: WHOAH! *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: *Beagle Boys: *Katie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Woody and Jeesie: *Red Puckett: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Mandible: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Winnie: *Rango: *Bully Boss: AAAAAAAHHH!! FFFFFUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *Flik: *Mrs. Brisby: *Jeremy: *Regine Le Haut: AAAHH!!! *Bradley Uppercrust III: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Danny: *Ferdinand: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Myles Standish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Mandragora: AUGH!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! *Jonathan: *Zazu: *Bob Parr: *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Sharptooth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Weasels: *Kai: *Master Udon: *Remy and Emile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Scratte: *Nyra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Talking Tom: *El Primero: YAAAHH!!! *Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bones: *Carface: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Mayor Muldoon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Little Girl: *Watson: *whilhelm scream* *The Donkey Old Miller: *Vidia: *Gurgi: *Theodore: *Susan Murphy: *Anna and Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Paddington: *Flynn: *Squint Gupta Raz and Silas: *Griselda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Mr. Swackhammer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Surly and Andie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Balthazar Bratt: *Ted Wiggins: *Crysta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Rattleshake Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Sinbad and Marina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lucas Nickle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Jewel: *Mayor Phlegmming *Red: *Zebedee: *Sir Ruber: *The Mime: *Agent Classified: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!! OAAAAAAAH!!! *Corporal Eva and Short Fuse: AAAAAAAHHH!!!! *Willie the Giant: *Carlos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *General Shanker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tinky Winky: *Grundel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Scroop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Vector: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Preston: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *The Beast: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Winged Beast: *Zhong: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Sarco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Black Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Vlad Vladikoff: AUGH! AAAAHH!! OOF! *Phango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bad Cop: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *Darla Dimple: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!!!!!!!! *Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Gasket: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ratchet: MA! *Ramon: *blathering* *Sauron: AAH!! MY Eye!! *Cody Maverick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Warren T. Cat: *Macawnivore: *Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ted: *Iago: *The Colonel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Heavy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *General Grawl: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Samson: RYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! *ZigZag: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Hans, Greta and Klaus: *Queen Victoria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Millicent Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Grem and Acer: *Socrates: *Ian and the Deers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! *Young Bagheera: *Igor, Scamper and Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Granny Puckett: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Toad: *Kenai: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Jack Skellington: Mery Christmas to All and to ALL GOOD NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTT!!!!!! *The Grand Duke Of Owls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bowser: *WALL-E: OOHH! *Miguel Rivera: AAAAAHHH!!! AAAAAAHHH! '''(Hector: No!) *Mike: *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha: *Shan Yu: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Bog King: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Dash Parr: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Zarina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dag: OWWWWWWW!!!!!! *The Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! *Alamena Slim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Victor Quatermaine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Pencil: AAH-! Outro *Shrek: *roaring stops* Category:Transcripts